Hat Yai
Hat Yai is a city (not a capital province) where most Malaysian and Singaporean have holidays at Southern Thailand. Get in If you come from Kelantan, Terengganu and Pahang, follow route 3 in Malaysia. When you reach Rantau Panjang-Sungai Kolok Malaysian-Thai border, you need to have passport to get in. Don't forget to give some documents and make Thai insurance in case your car crash during your trip. Follow route 42 and then route 43 when reach t junction 10km after Pattani town. Follow "Hat Yai" sign and you'll reach Hat Yai. Apox. 4 hours from Kota Bharu, 7 hours from Kuala Terengganu and 9 hours from Kuantan. If you come from West Coast (Kedah, Penang, Perak, Selangor, Kuala Lumpur, Negeri Sembilan, Malacca, Johor and Singapore), you can drive along Malaysian toll road (route E1/AH2) until Bukit Kayu Hitam. Total cost using toll road is depend where you start until Bukit Kayu Hitam. When you reach Bukit Kayu Hitam/Dannok Malaysian-Thai border, same procedure as above what I mention. When you enter Dannok town, you can have a break a little while or continue driving on route 4 Thailand side until you'll reach Hat Yai. If you come from Perlis, drive on route 7 until you reach Padang Besar Malaysia-Thailand border. Same procedure as well (like Bukit Kayu Hitam and Rantau Panjang). Alternatively, you can use KTM train to reach there if you're lazy to drive OR take a flight from Kuala Lumpur/Singapore to Hat Yai. If you're from Sabah and Sarawak side, require to take flight to KL/SG first before continue flight to Hat Yai. If you're from Kuala Lumpur and get there fast, there is a flight to Hat Yai with AirAsia. If you're from Singapore or Johor Bahru, the fastest and cheapest way to get there is take a plane to Penang or Alor Setar first and then find a van or bus to get there. Get around Songthrew (aka Tuk-tuk by Malaysian and Singaporean) Songthrew is 1 of major transport in Hat Yai. It costs about 20THB/person for less than 3km while more than 3km will charge 30THB/person. Own car (usually some Malaysian who live not too far from border) Traffic is quite OK within the Hat Yai city. You can drive around nearby. But not recommended if you stay at busy area (like Lee Gardens Plaza Hotel) unless stay a little outside of busy area. Walking Walking is a great idea if you stay at busy area of Hat Yai. Eat There are a lot of choice to choose from. From local food to international food. Halal food also available in Hat Yai. Eating within Lee Gardens Plaza Hotel is not recommended because it could be much expensive than what to be expected eating in malls (like CentralFestival, Big C and Tesco Lotus). Sleep There are a lot of hotels to choose from. As low as 400THB till as high as 2000THB, depend on hotels and area you stay. Recommended hotels * Lee Gardens Plaza Hotel: 1700THB/night * The Regency Hotel: 1300THB/night * Laem Thong Hotel: 820THB/night * Florida Hotel: 690-1000THB/night (+30THB if you take drinking water in the fridge) * PS Extra Hotel: 1100-1180THB/night * Genting Hotel: 590THB/night